


Surprise!

by DrakeVampire



Series: Penguin's family (Gobblepot/Nygmobblepot) [English version] [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: Ed just wants to put his boyfriend's ex behind bars. Oswald doesn't like what his boyfriend has done behind his back. Based on 'Mad Grey Dawn' (2x15).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¡Sorpresa!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339031) by [DrakeVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire). 



> This fic is based on a RP with KandeMoon and is set in a universe where during his confinement in Arkham, Oswald is submitted to experiments that make him capable of getting pregnant.
> 
> Also it implies that between his Arkham's release and Ed's attempts to enclose Jim has happened at least one year during which Oswald has non-identical twins from different fathers.
> 
> Oswald never 'recovered' or turned a good person.
> 
>  
> 
> ******
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake you'll probably find in this fic.

"What are you doing?" Oswald asked looking up from his plate, it was the second time in the day he asked that same question without receiving any direct answer and he was beginning to get angry.

"Believe me, I’d like to share but the possibility of leaving it as a surprise is much more interesting" he smiled looking away from his task for a moment to focus on his Penguin "oh you’ll love it!" he snickered before disappearing behind the door carrying a hard-shell case with him.

He was sure that the irritation of his boyfriend had less to do with him and more with the fact that being still convalescent of the c-section he didn’t have many options to relax.

Oswald followed him with his eyes until the sound of the door being closed indicated him that he was alone with the babies again. He sighed, he had many other things to worry about besides the strange behavior of his _boyfriend_. He made a face, it felt quite strange call him this way yet, even in his mind though Ed didn’t seem to have any problem with that. Oswald smiled, Ed actually looked really happy calling him his boyfriend out loud even if it wasn’t necessary.

His thoughts digressed that way for a few moments, it had taken him very much to realize that Ed was the only one in whom he really could trust. It had been a long and painful path, his Arkham's memories were still fresh in spite of the months that had happened and the thought of  Jim refusing to help him, denying even the veracity of his words about the torture to which he was submitted, always filled him with anger and pain. He had trusted the detective and he had left him fall.

The little Kristen’s – _Trudy_ –  crying brought him back to reality, Tony would wake up soon to the weeping of his twin, he took air and went to see them.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Ed returned, it was nighttime already and Oswald was slept in the bed. Around him everything was a disaster, Ed didn’t blame his beloved Penguin for that, he had been about to lose his head when he had to take charge of the twins by himself the first days. He was going to begin to gather up when a sudden glimpse to his wristwatch made him stop. He approached Oswald and held him of the arm moving it slow:

"Wake up sleepy-head, I have your surprise ready, this is the moment" he said smiling while turning on the television and tuning to the news channel.

Oswald half-opened his eyes clearly displeased by the interruption of his sleep.

"I’m tired Ed, whatever it is, it can wait" he mumbled.

"No, it can’t, look!" he pointed to the screen, still smiling.

The Penguin’s eyes widened as if he could scarcely believe what he was witnessing: Jim Gordon handcuffed and being led to Blackgate's penitentiary, an off-screen voice was commenting that he had been found guilty of the murder of Theo Galavan and sentenced to forty years imprisonment. Oswald’s lips were half-opened trying to believe his ears, it couldn’t be, it didn’t make any sense.

"Surprise!" Ed giggled, he hadn’t stopped looking at his boyfriend "you didn’t like it"

"Did you do that?"

"Of course I did, I told you I can do plans on my own. I learn’t so much this months with you Oz and the bad things Jim did to you…well we can say he’s paying for it, also he’s not a problem for me anymore, isn’t that cool?" despite his smile and cheerful tone, Oswald knew what was all about.

Usually he liked when the _other_ Edward appeared but this wasn’t the case.

"No, it isn’t" his tone was cold and edgy, he was mad "you can’t send Tony’s father to prison for the next forty years just because you didn’t like that something happened between us" he lowered his voice "or because of the things he did to me"

"I didn’t send him to prison just because of that, he was starting to look into my bussiness, investigating about miss Kringle’s disappearance" he made a pause "would you’ve preferred I’d be Kristen the one with a father locked up in prison for the next forty years?" Ed’s tone was poisoned with anger now "you would’ve preferred it was me there".

"Of course not! But we could’ve handled it without… you should’ve told me!"

"I’m sorry Oswald but I think that I always don’t like to share my plans, especially if these involves Jim Gordon" his tone was cold.

He gave Oswald a bitter smile, he _remembered_ and everything in the words he pronounced said he couldn’t forgive his boyfriend for cheating on him, no matter how long it was "I knew you’d say something like that"

He headed for the door.

"Don’t wait up"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me a comment and/or kudos, translating is hard. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
